Certain disclosed embodiments relate to the field of portable lock assemblies and, more specifically, to a two-part lockable housing defining a number of openings therethrough and having a main shank for securing an item of personal property.
Most existing lock assemblies for relatively large items such as trailers, trailer couplers, large coolers, tanks, and industrial equipment are sized and shaped to fit the particular item. For example, a trailer coupler lock may be shaped to fit around a ball coupler, a square tubing hitch, or another type of hitch. In practice, therefore, a custom-shaped lock assembly may only fit around one particular item or type of equipment.
Moreover, the width of the opening for the main pin or shank may be too narrow for some items and too wide for others. A narrower opening prohibits use of a lock assembly on larger items. A wider opening may be used on smaller items, but the wider opening often leaves the shank exposed and vulnerable to bolt cutters, saws, or other devices used by unauthorized persons to open the lock.
Most existing lock assemblies also include a built-in keyed lock, which represents the only way of securing the lock assembly in place. A keyed lock requires maintaining the keyway and internal mechanisms, which are often exposed to harsh environments, and further requires keeping track of another set of keys.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improved lockable housings.